jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: Der Auserwählte
__INDEX__ 200px|link=Kanon#Stufen_des_Kanons_.28neu.29 Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Kanon-Comic! thumb|rechts|200px|Startpunkt der neuen Comicreihe Nachdem der zur Dunklen Seite bekehrte Anakin Skywalker als Folge des Duells auf Mustafar schwer verstümmelt worden ist, lässt sein neuer Mentor Darth Sidious ihn in eine medizinische Anstalt auf Coruscant bringen, wo ihm eine mechanische Rüstung als lebenserhaltende Maßnahme verpasst wird. Als Vader aus seinem Koma erwacht und von Sidious erfährt, dass er seine schwangere Frau Padmé Amidala getötet hat, entfesselt er seinen Zorn in einem gewaltigen Schrei — und in diesem Moment setzt Marvels neue Comicreihe Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith ein. Ebenso wie die vorherige Reihe ''Darth Vader'', die im Oktober 2016 nach 25 Ausgaben eingestellt wurde und zwischen und angesiedelt war, wird sie in mehrteiligen Handlungsbögen erzählt und ist größtenteils aus der Perspektive des Dunklen Lords geschrieben. Darth Vader hat hier jedoch noch nicht die bedrohliche Präsenz, wie wir sie kennen, sondern steht noch ganz am Anfang. Er muss sich zunächst in seinem neuen Leben zurechtfinden und vor allem an das Leben als Cyborg gewöhnen, genauso wie seine Reputation als Hand des Imperators erarbeiten. thumb|rechts|150px|Startpunkt der neuen Comicreihe Gleich zu Beginn zeigt sich, wie interessant die Serie werden kann, als Vader und Sidious nach ihrem Gespräch in der Medi-Anstalt einer Feier anlässlich der Auslöschung des Jedi-Ordens beiwohnen. Auch wenn die Transformation der Galaktischen Republik in ein Imperium von Palpatine lange im Voraus geplant wurde, kann sie in der Praxis nicht von heute auf morgen umgesetzt werden. Dank der Comicreihe erhalten wir Einblicke in diesen äußerst fragilen Zustand, indem sich sowohl der Staat als auch Vader befinden und sehen Momente wie eben erwähnte Feier, die der Konsolidierung des Imperiums dienen. Spannend wird sicherlich auch, inwiefern das neue Visceral-Spiel, das zu selben Zeit angesiedelt ist, sich mit den Comics überschneiden wird. Die Szene dient zugleich als Erklärung für Vaders erste Mission: Da er sein Lichtschwert auf Mustafar an Obi-Wan verloren hat und der Imperator ihm nicht einfach eines der in der Order 66 gefallenen Jedi überreichen will, muss er sich selbst auf die Suche nach einem noch lebenden Jedi-Meister machen, ihm dessen Waffe entreißen und den Kyber-Kristall darin „bluten lassen“. Dabei stellen sich ihm Piraten, Klonsoldaten und ein rüstiger Jedi-Exilant in den Weg... Der Handlungsbogen ist sehr rasant geschrieben und es passiert unglaublich viel in kurzer Zeit. Das bisherige Star-Wars-Universum wird um viele interessante Aspekte wie die Barash-Jedi, den Flussmond Al'doleem sowie die Raumstation Brighthome erweitert. Auch die Transformation eines „Jedi-“ in einen „Sith-Lichtschwertkristall“ ist spannend anzusehen. Wie der Autor in diesem Interview erläutert, geht es in den Comics vor allem darum zu zeigen, wie Vader seine eigenen Grenzen austestet und sich noch ganz animalisch seinem Blutdurst hingibt. Sein Hauptgegner in diesen Heften gibt ihm auch allen Anlass dazu, denn er ist ein typischer Jedi vom alten Schlag und seine Arroganz steht sinnbildlich für all das, was zum Untergang des Jedi-Ordens geführt hat. Gegen Ende dieses Abschnitts wird durch Vaders erste Begegnung mit dem Inquisitorius auch gleich der Übergang zum nächsten Handlungsbogen geschaffen, in dem der Dunkle Lord vermutlich lernen muss, mit seinen neuen Rivalen zurecht zu kommen. Der Zeichenstil gefällt mir um einiges besser als der der vorherigen Reihe: Er ist viel weicher und detaillierter, sodass der Übergang zwischen den Panels harmonischer wirkt und auch die Personen lebensechter erscheinen. Auch die vielen unterschiedlichen Farbtöne machen die Hefte abwechslungsreicher und angenehmer zu lesen. Mein Fazit: Der Auserwählte ist ein fulminanter Einstieg in eine neue vielversprechende Comic-Reihe und macht definitiv Lust auf mehr von der Vader-Action. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung zum Comic in den Kommentaren! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Rezensionen